<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Az elveszett kilátó by thatoneloudintrovert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061789">Az elveszett kilátó</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneloudintrovert/pseuds/thatoneloudintrovert'>thatoneloudintrovert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, LGBTQ+ characters, Magia, Misztikus lények, Rejtély</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneloudintrovert/pseuds/thatoneloudintrovert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kilencedikes osztály Budafokról év végén Kulcsot veszi úti célnak. Az öt napos kiránduláson leginkább csak szórakoznak, de az első napon még tervezik meglátogatni a kilátót a tanárok kérésére, de az nincs ott.<br/>Mi történik, ha amíg az osztály nagy része keresi a kilátót, három jó barát lemarad a csapattól és elvesznek? <br/>Ha eközben megismernek egy nagyon kedves öreg nénit akinek egy rejtélyes élete van?<br/>Vajon mit oszt meg velük, ha megtudja hogy egyikük hallja a hívást a kilátó felől?<br/>Egy dolog biztos a gyerekek nagyon szeretik a nénit első találkozás után, legjobban Iv érez egyfajta családi kapcsolatot vele, de nem tudja megmagyarázni, ezért hárman eldöntik, hogy az elkövetkezendő négy szabadnapjukat vele fogják tölteni.<br/>Mire jönnek rá? <br/>Miféle hívást érez egyikük? <br/>És a legfontosabb: Hol a kilátó?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.fejezet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nemrég a családom vett egy nyaralót Kulcson és mindenki, aki nem ott lakott, azt mondta nekünk, hogy van egy kilátó Kulcson, de mi még soha nem láttuk és a Googlenek sincs rá találata. Ez inspirálta ezt a "csodát".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ó igen! Végre itt van az év utolsó hete, a hét amire minden iskolás gyerek vár szeptember elsejétől kezdve. Iv, Eszti és Kriszti is már tülkön ülve várták ezt a hetet, nem csak azért , mert ez az utolsó hét a suliban, de ezen a héten mennek el kirándulni az osztállyal.</p><p>Ebben az éveben a Budafoki Divattervező Gimnázium Kulcsot választotta a 9.B osztály úti céljának. Amennyit utána néztek egy lakályos szállást választott az iskola a Hajóállomás Vendégházban.</p><p>Az iskola összes osztálya más helyre ment, hogy kisebb helyekre is eltudjanak menni.</p><p>De visszatérve a 9.B-re a három barát annyira izgatott volt, hogy alig tudtak aludni előző nap, ezért suli elé korán érkeztek meg. Mármint nagyon korán. Egy bő fél órájuk van amíg a többi osztálytársaik elkezdnek megérkezni.</p><p>Hogy ki ez a három barát? Azt kérdezed? Hadd magyarázzam meg!</p><p>Kezdjük el Ivánnal. A teljes neve Kulcsi Iván, de jobban szereti ha az emberek Ivnek hívják. 2006 március 13-án született Budafokon. Élete során nem volt sok barátja, ezért most eléggé félénk. Nemrég sok-sok gondolkodás után ott találta magát, hogy nem érzi magát se fiúnak, se lánynak, ő csak ő, egy pár internetes keresés után megtudta, hogy nincs egyedül és mások őket non-binary-nek hívják. A gondolkodása alatt arra a pontra is kilyukadt, hogy nem szeretne semmiféle romantikus vagy szexuális kapcsolatot, még egy pár internetes keresés után megtudta, hogy itt sincs egyedül. Aszexuális és aromantikus. Most, hogy ezeket a dolgokat letudja írni szavakban nem lehetne boldogabb, a két legjobb barátjával mellette. Világos barna rövid haja és sötétbarna szeme van. Eléggé karcsú, néha az emberek azt hiszik nem eszik rendesen, pedig igenis rendesen eszik, legalábbis az elmondás szerint. Ő nem magas, de nem is alacsony, már évek óta nem figyeli mennyit nőt, de most nagyjából 160 cm magas.</p><p>Következő a listán Eszter. Teljes nevén Keskisaari Eszter, 2006 február 4-én született Budafokon. Mindenki megkérdezi a vezetéknevéről, úgyhogy elmagyarázom helyette. Az apja felőli nagyszülei finnek, ez a családnév az ő szülőhelyük neve. Akkor most hogy vannak Magyarországban? Jó kérdés. Már unták az életüket Finnországba, így eldöntötték, hogy elköltöznek. Miért Magyarországra? Fogalmam sincs, de ezért az apja is finn és az ő családnevét kapta meg, de a keresztnevét anyukája választotta. Ő már egy kicsit hosszabb ideje tudta, hogy milyen szavakkal tudja kifejezni magát, mint a leszbikus a szép mellett. Hosszú, térdig érő, szőke haja van zöld szemekkel társítva. Egészen magas 169 cm-nél, egy kicsit duci, de így nagyon  kényelmes öleléseket ad.</p><p>És végül, de nem utolsó sorban Kriszti. Teljes nevén Fodor Krisztina, 2005 június 19-én született, várj meg fogsz lepődni, Budafokon. Kriszti nagyon naiv és majdnem bármit elhisz a hozzá közel lévőktől. Ő pontosan belefér a körülötte lévők heteronormatív világába, de még mindig ott fog állni a barátai mellett, mert őket soha nem tudná lecserélni. Ő egészen alacsony, 155 cm. Combig érő sötétbarna haj és kék szeme van. A testalkata semmi különös, nem karcsú, de nem is duci.</p><p>Majdnem ugyanakkor érkeztek meg a suli elé pár perc eltéréssel. Mikor meglátták egymást rögtön elkezdtek beszélni.</p><p>-Óóóóóó,annyira várom már! Úgy láttam, hogy pont a Duna partján lesz a szállás és lehet megengedik, hogy bemenjünk. Hát ez nem izgalmas? Eszti? Iv?-kezdte a beszélgetés Kriszti.</p><p>-De én biztos izgatott vagyok miatta imádok a vízben lenni!-válaszolt Eszti.</p><p>-Iv? Van valami baj? Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz.-mondta Kriszti.</p><p>-Nem tudok az úszásról, nem érzem magamat annyira jól csak a fürdőruhámban...Szerintetek megengedik, hogy egy szobában aludjunk?-Ivben most jött fel a kérdés, óóó és milyen jó kérdés, de a lányok  nem értették abban a pillanatban mire gondol. Iv még nem mondta el senkinek a két barátnőjén kívül, hogy non-binary.</p><p>-Miért ne enge....oh-Krisztire hirtelen lecsapott a felismerés, hogy mindenki rajtuk kívül fiúnak fogta fel Ivet.-O-O ez most baj lesz.</p><p>-Mhm...-Iv nem tudott mit mondani. Az egyetlen ötlete az volt, hogy az engedékenyebb tanárukat kérdezik meg vagy minden este átszökik, ami nem lenne nagyon kényelmes.<br/>
Mind elkezdtek gondolkodni a,b,c és d terveken miközben a hirtelen nagyon érdekes köveket nézték a lábuk alatt.</p><p>Az idő ilyenkor persze nem telt lassan, pont amikor kellett volna és mire ráeszméltek a kedvenc tanáruk hangját hallották maguk mögül. Persze ő már ilyen korán üvöltözik, de mindig csak boldogan. Ez egy szabály volt. Az ő osztályában csak akkor lehet megemelni a hangodat, ha boldog voltál, vagy néha ha meg akartál ijeszteni valakit, de azt csak titokban. De a tanár úrnak nincs csendes hangja, ohohoho nincs csendes hangja.</p><p>-Eszti! Kriszti! Iv!-üvöltötte Kollár Mátyás  tanár uruk. Ha most azt mondanám, hogy egy kicsit megijedtek, akkor nagyon  alátennék a szituációnak. Majdnem fehérnemű csere kellett, de arról senkinek nem kellett tudnia.</p><p>-Jó napot tanár úr!-mondták együtt hárman a barátok. Most, hogy a tanár úr felé fordultak látták mögötte a másik tanárukat Bergh Lukast(aki semmi féleképpen nem volt együtt a Kollár Mátyás tanár úrral, csak együtt laktak, meg ő főzött neki, meg néha meg puszilták egymást(amik csókok voltak, de ezt úgy se fogadná el Bergh Lukas tanár úr), meg egy ágyban aludtak, néha elmondták egymásnak, hogy szeretik egymást, de Bergh Lukas tanár úr nem vallaná ezt soha be senkinek... csak a Kollár Mátyás tanár úrnak ne enne akkora szája), aki éppen két nagy bőröndöt húzott maga után.</p><p>-Kollár igazán segíthetnél húzni legalább a saját bőröndödet mielőtt halálra untatod a diákokat a hülye történeteiddel!-kiáltott Bergh Lukas tanár úr a "totálisan nem a barátja" után. Kollár Mátyás tanár úr rögtön megfordult és odaszaladt segíteni a szerinte barátjának. Ennek Ivék viszont nagyon örültek kicsit megbeszélhették mit akarnak mondani, hogy megbízzák a tanár urat.</p><p>-Talán az, hogy mi vagyunk az egyetlen barátaid?-tette fel ötletként Eszti.</p><p>-Oké. Ez most fájt...-mondta Iv.</p><p>-De igaz...-suttogta Kriszti.</p><p>-Mert van jobb ötleted?-kérdezett vissza Eszti.</p><p>Az igazat megmondva nem volt ötlete Ivnak így csak csöndben maradt és visszavitte tekintetét a kövekre.</p><p>-Na, akkor. Figyelj egy próbát megér.-próbálta bátorítani Eszti.</p><p>-Egy próbát megér...-Mondta Kriszti is.</p><p>-Igen...-suttogta Iv.-Egy próbát azért megér, úgysincs más ötletünk.</p><p>Mire befejezték a kis beszélgetésüket és felnéztek látták, hogy a két tanár úr már csak pár méterre van tőlük.együtt újra köszöntek.-Jó napot tanár úrnak!</p><p>-Naaa, múlt héten megbeszéltük osztályfőnökin. Már egy éve együtt vagyunk engem hívhattok csak Matyinak! Főleg most, hogy nem is az iskolában leszünk!-mondta irtó boldogan... Matyi.-Oh és ha itt tartunk biztos vagyok, hogy Lulu se bánná ha csak Lukasnak hívnátok!-Erre az utolsó mondta... Lukas nagyon mérgesen nézett fel rá, de egy pillanat alatt elolvadt és beleegyezett. Mostantól már csak Lukas.</p><p>Valószínűleg ők a legengedékenyebb tanárok az egész világon, de az osztályuk nem bánta. Elvégre így barátibbnak érezték a kapcsolatukat a tanárral. Amíg a tanárok nem bánják meg ezeket az engedményeket, addig mindenki örült nekik. A tanáraiknak valószínűleg nem voltak nagyon tapasztaltak se, mert nagyon fiatalnak tűntek, valahol a húszaséveik közepén.</p><p>-Nagyon korán itt vagytok. A többi diákot nagyjából öt perc múlva kezdhetjük el várni.-jegyezte meg Lukas.</p><p>-Gyerünk Lulu... Biztos csak annyira izgatottak voltak, hogy nem tudtak aludni!-mondta Matyi.</p><p>-Pontosan! Olyan régen vártam már ezt a kirándulást alig tudtam tegnap elaludni és ma reggel nagyon korán felkeltem!-felelt Kriszti.</p><p>-Ó, akkor ugyanolyanok vagyunk.-mondta izgatottan Matyi.</p><p>-Igen, és nagyon nehéz volt melletted aludni tegnap este...-motyogta az orra alatt Lukas.</p><p>-Mondtál valamit?-kérdezte Lukast Matyi.</p><p>-Semmit amit neked hallanod kell.-válaszolt Lukas. Iv aki egész végig Lukas mellett állt és hallott minden mait mondott alig tudta visszatartania röhögését, ami kis kacajokban hagyta el a száját.</p><p>-Oh, taná- Matyi... igazából lenne egy kérdésünk.-kezdte Kriszti. Ez egy kritikus pillanat volt lehet, hogy jobb ha most kérdezik amíg még mind a két tanárnak jó kedve van és nem érkeznek meg a bajkeverők. Matyi bólintott jelezve, hogy kérdezhet.-Azon gondolkoztunk, hogy mi hárman nem lehetnénk-e egy szobában?-mindhárman kersztbetették az ujjaikat és remélték, hogy erre is rábólint a tanár úr.</p><p>-Ez egy igazán buta kérdés.-válaszolt Matyi. A hármuk nagyon rosszul érezték magukat, elvégre nem lehetnek egy szobába.-Na, miért néztek ki ilyen szomorúnak? Még nem is fejeztem be! Már megcsináltuk a szobafelosztásokat és ti egy szobában vagytok.</p><p>Hirtelen mindhárman felnéztek és fülükig ért a mosolyuk. Nem akartak hinni a fülüknek. Meg se kellett volna kérdezniük. Nem kellett volna félniük, hogy valami hülyeséget kell majd csinálniuk.</p><p>-De- én- azt-... Mi?-dadogta ki Iv.</p><p>-Nem baj, hogy te nem vagy lány. Látszik , hogy nem csinálnál semmi rosszat és van egy sejtésem is, de nem tudom mennyire mondhatom ezt.-válaszolt Lukas. Körbenézett, hogy biztosra menjen, hogy senki nem volt a közelben, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá és a fülébe suttogott.-Non-binary vagy nem?- Iv szemei ötszörösére nőttek.-Nyugodj le, senki nem mondta el. Az én testvérem is non-binary és nem tudta elkerülni a szememet, hogy szinte ugyanúgy viselkedtek.-Iv egy kicsit lenyugodott. Lehet, hogy a tanáruk már tudja, de így legalább egy szobába lehet a barátaival és bízik a tanárába, hogy ne lógassa ki a titkait az ablakon, mint egy koszos törlőkendőt.</p><p>Kriszti észrevette az első időben érkező diákokat és oda kiáltott nekik.-Sziasztok!-a diákok csak visszaintegettek neki. Matyi hirtelen megfordult és rögtön az új diákokat vette célponttúl.</p><p>-Megyek utána, hogy ne csináljon semmi hülyeséget...-mondta Lukas mielőtt sietős lépésekkel utána nem ment a "nem barátjának".</p><p>A barátok hatalmasakat sóhajtottak. Ezt is túlélték.</p><p>Fél óra múlva teljes osztálylégyszámmal voltak a buszon, ami megállás nélkül ment Kulcs felé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.fejezet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Megérkeztünk!-jelentette ki Matyi és nyilvánvalóan nem tartotta a hangját magában.</p><p>Az út nem volt hosszú 30-40 perc alatt ide értek, nem mintha bárki is nézte volna az időt.</p><p>-Végree!-mondta Kriszti. Furcsán, a hangján az hallatszik, mintha megkönnyebbült volna.-Nem bírnék ki még egy percet melletted egy buszon Eszti! Csak az anime csajokat nézegeted, akkora egy simp vagy! És te! Iv te csak a zenédet hallgatod!-Kriszti mosolyog. Ah, ezért hallatszott megkönnyebbültnek.</p><p>-Én csak nem szeretek a buszokon beszélni... Bárki meghallhat, nem szeretek abban a tudatban lenni.-mondta Iv.</p><p>-Persze te nem szereted, de az Esztinek nem ad szabad utat!-mutatott Kriszti Esztire.</p><p>-Én nem vagyok egy simp! Csak annyit mondtam, hogy ha rám taposnának én köszönném meg nekik!-vágott vissza Eszti, kicsit a hangját is megemelte a hangját, ami nem volt szokásos számára. A két lány úgy nézett egymásra, hogyha csak az egyikük tudna ölni a szemével... nem lenne szép vége. A feszültséget már késsel lehetne vágni. Iv ijedten néz a két lányra, félve, hogy itt lesz vége mindennek, csak egy mondat miatt.</p><p>-Rendben. Felolvassam neked az urban dictionary leírását a "simp" szóról?-Kriszti már nem mosolygott. A mosoly helyett az arcán egy mogorva tekintet látható. A két lányra most már a hangjuk miatt az utolsó leszálló diáktársaik is visszanéznek. Szeretik a drámát, és még inkább a cicaharcokat.</p><p>-Eszti, Kriszti szerintem nem éri meg ezen vesze-Iv elkezdte mondani egy lágy hangon, mielőtt teljes szinkronizációban vágtak bele a szavába a lányok.</p><p>-Ez nem érint téged!-üvöltötték együtt. Iv szemében öszzegyültek a könnyek, alig tudta visszatartani magát, hogy ne sírjon. Érezve, vagy inkább hallva, hogy két diákja nem boldog, de mégis üvöltenek visszament a buszra.</p><p>-Na, na, na. Mi a baj lányok? Miért üvöltöztök mikor nem vagytok boldogak? És miért vagytok még a buszon, majdnem teljesen kipakoltunk már!-mondta Matyi boldogan, próbálva enyhíteni a helyzetet. A lányok egymásba beleszólva, egyszerre próbálták elmagyarázni, hogy miért nem ők a hibásak. Iv mögöttük egyre közelebb került ahhoz a ponthoz, amikor már nem tudja visszatartani a könnyeit.</p><p>-Lányok! Fejezzétek be! Nem látjátok, hogy milyen rosszul érzi magát Iv mögöttetek a civakodásotok miatt? És ha jól értem mindez csak azért, mert Kriszti te unalmasnak tartottad Eszti a buszon idefele? Ilyenekért nem kéne veszekedni! Gyere Iv.-nyújtotta ki a kezét Matyi, hogy felsegítse Ivet, majd visszanézett a két lányra.-Gondoljatok bele, hogy most min vitatkoztatok és mikor megbékültetek kérjetek bocsánatot Ivtől. Oh, és most már tényleg ideje lenne lejönni a buszról.-Matyi már nem mosolygott, az arca egy csalódott bátyus arcára hasonlított.</p><p>Matyi levezette Ivet a buszról gyorsan összeszedték a bőröndjét és Lukas felé vették az irányt. Matyi bízott benne, hogy Lukas letudja nyugtatni Ivet. Tudta, hogy ő,saját maga, nagyon hangos volt és azt is tudta, hogy Ivnek az most nem kell. Még egy hangos ember miatt felborulnának a gátak a gyerek szemeiben.</p><p>-Ah, kik veszekedtek? Miért?-kérdezte Lukas, amikor látta hogy munkatársa már csak pá lépésre van és felnézett. Csak ahogy felemelte a fejét a papíroktól látta a majdnem síró gyereket, akit Matyi majdnem húzott maga után.-Mi történt?-kérdezte ismét, ahogy odament Ivhez és megfogta a karját, egy próba, hátha segít neki lenyugodni.</p><p>-Kriszti és Eszti elefántot csináltak a bolhából és... hát nem nagyon tetszett Ivnek...-válaszolt Matyi Iv helyett olyan halkan amennyire csak tudta, ami számára kifejezetten nehéz.-Le tudod nyugtatni amíg én névsort olvasok meg elmondom a szabályokat?</p><p>-Persze.-válaszolt Lukas. Matyi elvette a papírokat a kollégája kezéből és a többi diák felé indult. Lukas Iv felé fordult, megfogta a gyerek két karját a saját kezeivel és lehajolt, hogy szemtől szembe legyenek.-Semmi baj nincsen, rendben? A barátaid hamar kibékülnek majd és bocsánatot kérnek egymástól és tőled is, oké?-mondta a leglágyabb hangon Lukas, azt a technikát használva, mint a kistestvérével is alkalmazott, amikor kisebbek voltak. Iv egy kicsit szipogott, de bólintott.-Nem kell félni, ahogy én láttam az év folyamán nagyon jó barátok vagytok, minden rendben lesz még mielőtt bementek a szobátokba, megígérem, rendben?Nem sokszor történik ilyen köztetek.</p><p>-Tudom, azért is ijesztőbb, amikor megtörténik.-mondta halkan Iv.</p><p>-Tudom, tudom, de minden rendben lesz. -Igen... minden rendben lesz.-Iv vett egy mély levegőt és rávette magát, hogy elhidje a mondatot, amit az imént mondott ki. Lukasnak igaza van, nagyon jó barátok, pillanatokon belül minden jobb lesz. Miután kifújta a levegőt egy nagyot mosolygott és már nem volt olyan érzése, hogy mindjárt elsírja magát.-Köszönöm Lukas.</p>
<hr/><p>-Rendben gyerekek. Csendet kérek!-kiáltotta el magát Matyi.-Névsorolvasás!</p><p>Miután a gyerekek elcsendesedtek Matyi neki kezdett a névsorolvasásának. A, b, c... K. Keskisaari Eszter. Minden tanár rémálma az iskolában névsorolvasás közben. Senki nem tudja kimondani a nevét, még a számtalan kijavítás után se és hogyan lenne Mayi kivétel ez alól mikor ő a legrosszabb.</p><p>-Kes- nem Keszkis- még mindig nem Ke-</p><p>-Itt vagyok!-válaszolt Eszter.</p><p>-Rendben, akkor nem töröm a nyelvem tovább.-motyogta Matyi.- KUL- nem ő Luluval van...-még milyen jó, hogy a többi diáknak ki tudja mondani a nevét, különben még nagyobb idiótát csinálna magából.</p><p>Krisztina és Eszter egymás mellett állnak a bőröndjeikkel, de nem néznek egymásra. Eszti még mindig meg van sértődve és Kriszti túl büszke, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Az egyetlen dolog amiben most egyetértenek az az, hogy bocsánatot kell kérniük Ivtől. Mindketten tudják, hogy úgy ahogy van félénk és nem szereti a  nagyon hangzavaros helyeket és mégis civakodni kezdte valami kicsin.</p><p>Eszti sóhajtott.-Bocs, hogy untattalak az úton.-mondta egy kicsit keserű ízűen.</p><p>-Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem, én kezdtem és te meg se sértettél. Szóval bocsánat.-mondta Kriszti.</p><p>-Ahogy gondolod, de akkor nincs hari?-kérdezte Eszti.</p><p>-Nincs hari.-mosolygott fel rá Kriszti.</p>
<hr/><p>-Rendben! Mindenki itt van! Huuu! Hallod Lulu senki nem ugrott ki a buszból!-mondta talán egy kicsit túl boldogan Matyi.</p><p>-Te idióta! Csak mert te megtennéd az nem azt jelenti, hogy ők is megtennék. Legyen már egy kicsit több hitted bennük.-válaszolt Lukas, aki azóta csatlakozott a "nyilvánvalóan nem barátjához" és Iv visszakerült a többi diák közé, még úgy is, hogy megadta neki a lehetőséget, hogy maradjon mellettük a szobák elosztásáig.</p><p>-Igen, igen...-mondta Matyi miközben a nyakát dörzsölte.-Szabályok! Igen! Azt még el kell mondani! Szóval, mint ahogy múlt héten megbeszéltük mindenki kap egy térképet és minden napot úgy használhatjátok ahogy akarjátok, fedezzétek fel a helyet. Ez alól a mai nap úgy kivétel, hogy még együtt elmegyünk megnézni a kilátót, de ebéd után szabadak vagytok , mint a madár. Legalábbis vacsoráig. NA most, azért nagyon jó lenne, ha az elkövetkezendő évben nem arról lenne a pletyka, hogy "ezek a városi gyerekek nem tudják befogni, annyira hangosak". Rendben? Oh, és nem kezdjetek el senkivel verekedni, ne verjétek fel a rendet annyira éééés....-Matyi átnézett Lukasra, hogy biztosra menjen, hogy ennyit kellett elmondania.</p><p>-Néhány osztálytársatok által el lett készítve egy messenger csoport, amit nem lenne nagyon okos lenémítani, Ebben fogunk elmondani minden információt a különböző napok speciális foglalkozásairól, ha vannak, mint később a héten egy este tábortűz vagy a "diszkó" amit valahogyan, ugyanúgy este fogunk összeállítani, illetve ha valami történik és mindenkinek vissza kell jönnie azt is itt fogjuk jelezni, érthető?-fejezte be a szabályok lefektetését Lukas. Kérdésére egy kórusnyi igent kapott.</p><p>-Akkor szoba felosztás!-mondta boldogan Matyi, miközben összecsapta a két kezét.-Már előre összeállítottuk a szobákat, úgyhogy ezzel most már nem kell foglalkozni. Azt szeretném kérni, hogy mindenki ahogy hallja a nevét jöjjön ide,várja meg amíg befejezem a szobatársai nevének felolvasását, majd vegye el a kulcsot és menjen el megkeresni a szobát. A szobákat próbáltuk úgy összeállítani Luluval, hogy mindenki csak a barátaival legyen, reméljük sikerült ezt elérni. Oh. és minden szoba 4-5 fős.</p><p>Az utolsó mondat hallata utána a három barát arca egy szellemére hasonlított. Nem csak hárman lesznek a szobában, valaki más is ott lesz, akivel eddig nem számoltak. Lehet mégsem lesz olyan jó ez a kirándulás...</p><p>-Ugye ennyi Lulu? Olvashatom a felosztást?-kérdezte Matyi.</p><p>-Még valami. Van két hármas szoba, mert csak így lehetett elosztani.-egészítette ki a 'kollégája' kijelentését Lukas. Ennek a hírnek a hallatán a három barát újra megnyugodott. Nem hitték el, hogy kétszer is megtörténhet ez. Csak végig kell őket hallgatniuk és nem is kell félniük. Csak beszélnének gyorsabban...-Azt is elfelejtetted, hogy fél óra van a kipakolásra és utána egy kis innivalóval felkészülve kell várakozni a vendégház előtt, mert rögtön megyünk is a kilátóhoz, hogy később több időtök legyen. Most, hogy mindent megbeszéltünk, jöhetnek a szoba beosztások.</p><p>Szépen lassan fogytak a diákok, ahogy a tanárok osztották ki nekik a szobákat és a kulcsokat. Iv,Kriszti és Eszti maradtak ott utoljára.</p><p>-Direkt titeket hagytunk utoljára, hogy a többieknek ne tűnjön fel, hogy egy "fiú" két lánnyal van egy szobában, illetve a ti szobátok  és a többiek szobája között van a mi szobánk és így távolabb vagytok tőlük, nem veszik annyira könnyen észre.-mosolygott rájuk Matyi, most egy olyan magasabb beltéri hanggal, nem a folyamatos kiáltozásával.</p><p>-Köszönjük.-mondta Iv vissza mosolyogva a tanárára. Ránézett a szobaszámra és elindult az épület irányába otthagyva a barátait.</p><p>Kriszti és Eszti összenéztek. Iv még soha nem csinált ilyet. Lehet, hogy ez a veszekedésük mindent elrontott. Hogy átátkozzák meg őket, ilyen kis dolgokon is ki tudnak akadni. Reménykedve, hogy csak a szoba bezártságában akarja megbeszélni velük a dolgot Iv követni kezdték.</p>
<hr/><p>Reményük viszont nagyon hamar összeomlott, amikor Iv rájuk se nézett mikor beszélni akartak vele. Egy pár próbálkozás után látták, hogy zenét hallgat és úgy döntötték hagyják, amíg el nem kezdenek sétálni. Egy séta mindenkit felvidít, kivéve persze azt, akit nem.</p><p>Így a két lány elkezdték kipakolna a dolgaikat a szobában, hogy kényelmesen elférjenek mikor visszajönnek. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy elfeledkeztek a vitáról, ami miatt lehet örökre elfeledkezhetnek a barátságukról. Ez a gondolat egy kifejezett keserédes ízt hagyott a szájukban, és még ha szóban nem is és nem egymásnak, de megesküdtek, hogy mindent megoldanak egymás között.<br/>
Minden megoldanak a kilátóhoz vezetőm úton.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az egész osztály a vendégház előtt áll táskákkal a hátukon. Még egy-két percük van a találkozásra megjelölt időpontig, de a tanárok nincsenek sehol. Minden gyerek meglepődött, a tanároknak már itt kéne lennie az időpont előtt, nem? Az eddigi tanáraik úgy csinálták.</p>
<p>Ugyanakkor bele kell gondolni, ezek a tanárok nem olyanok, mint akiket eddig ismertek. Hát az istenekért is elvárják tőlük, hogy úgy szólítsák, mint a közeli barátaikat. Mármint nem panaszkodnak, jobb mint mindig 'tanár urozni', de akkor is nem megszokott.</p>
<p>"Itt az idő." gondolták a legtöbben. Igazuk van, itt van a találkozó ideje. Abban a pillanatban egy hangot hallottak, egy olyan hangot, ami félelmetesen hasonlított egy pofonra. Mindenki itt volt, tehát vagy a vendégház tulajdonosai vagy... ah a tanáraik... vesztek össze.</p>
<p>A pofon utána szinte tized másodpercek után kilépett a vendégház elé Lukas és teljesen piros az arca. Nagyon mérges.-Nem hiszem el, hogy valami ilyesmit próbálna csinálni, mikor egy osztálynyi gyerekkel táborozunk...-motyogta orra alatt, senki nem hallotta.</p>
<p>Csak másodpercekkel később Matyi jött ki a vendégházból. Neki is piros volt az arca, csak neki csak egy oldalon... egy kéz alakú formában... Áu.-Bocsánat Lukaaaas!-kiáltott Lukas után, aki csak sóhajtott.-De akkor sem értem mi bajod van azzal, amit mondtam.</p>
<p>-Szeretnél még egy pofont!? Van egyáltalán valami a fejedben!? Minden épelméjű ember tudná, hogy miért rossz az "ötleted"!-mondta Lukas a fogai között.-De ezt nem most fogjuk megbeszélni, mindenki itt van, indulhatunk a kilátóhoz.</p>
<p>-Rendben.-mondta halkabban csak Lukasnak Matyi.-Gyerekek álljatok be valami olyan sorba, hogy egyszerre ne az egész utat foglaljuk el, indulhatunk! Kövessetek minket!-kiáltotta, de a szokásos élénk hangjának nem volt ugyanolyan csengése. Össze veszett a Lulujával és most még be is vallaná, hogy neki van igaza.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Iv, Kriszti és Eszti a sor legvégén vannak, pár lépéssel a többiek mögött.</p>
<p>-Iv, kérlek figyelj ránk...-kérte Eszti.-Csak bocsánatot szeretnénk kérni!</p>
<p>-Ennyire mérges vagy ránk?-kérdezte Kriszti.</p>
<p>-Mérges? Nem, csak csalódott.-válaszolt Iv, ahogy a nyakláncával játszott.</p>
<p>-Figyelj, nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy valami ilyen kis hülyeségen összevesztünk. Nem fog mégegyszer megtörténni.-mondta Eszti, ahogyan átkarolta Ivet. Kriszti bólintott és ő is átkarolta Ivet.</p>
<p>Megálltak és mindketten megölelték Ivet, akinek emiatt úgyszint meg kellett állnia.</p>
<p>-Már megbocsájtottam nektek régen, de be kell hogy valljam vicces volt, ahogy próbálkoztatok.-kacagott kicsit Iv.-Na, gyerünk ne álljunk csak itt a végén... még lemaradunk.-fejezte be mondani valóját, ahogy előre nézett arra a helyre, ahol eddig az osztályuk volt. Már nincsenek ott. Lemaradtak és nem is egy kicsit.</p>
<p>-Oh...</p>
<p>-Oh bizony, öööö... menjünk arra, amire eddig mentünk, hátha utolérjük őket?-vetette fel Eszti.-Valaki elhozta a térképet?-válaszul csak két ember rázta a fejét.</p>
<p>-Hát ez csodálatos...-mondta Kriszti.</p>
<p>-Csak induljunk el, mielőtt még jobban lemaradunk.-mondta Iv és megfogta a két lány kezét és elkezdte őket előre húzni.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Ennek a kilátónak nem a település szélén kéne lennie?-kérdezte Kriszti.</p>
<p>-De és a szélén is vagyunk.-válaszolt Eszti.</p>
<p>-Szerintem kérjünk segítséget.-vetette fel Iv.</p>
<p>-Lehet tényleg az lenne a legjobb...-egyezett bele Kriszti.</p>
<p>-Uhh... rendben.-dobta be a derekát Eszti is.</p>
<p>Elkezdte körbenézni az utcán, de senki nem volt kint. Kicsit sétáltak a következő utcába, Itt szerencsésebbek voltak, mert egy öreg néni éppen jött ki a kapun.</p>
<p>-Jó napot! Elnézést zavarhatjuk egy pillanatra?-kérdezte Eszti, ahogy odament a nénihez.</p>
<p>-Szervusztok! Engem soha nem zavarnak ilyen aranyos kisgyerekek. Van valami baj?-kérdezte a kedves néni.</p>
<p>-Osztálykiránduláson vagyunk itt és lemaradtunk az osztályunktól, még a térképeinket is a vendégházba hagytuk. Megtudja esetleg mondani merre van a kilátó innen?-kérdezte Eszti. <br/>A néni meglepődöttnek tűnt hirtelenjébe. Soha senki nem kérdezte a kilátóról. Ahogy ránézett a gyerekekre valami megfogta a szemét. Az a nyaklánc olyan ismerős volt. Neki is van egy olyan nyaklánca, de abból csak neki és a nővérének volt, aki már régen nincs életben és ameddig ő tudott a dolgokról, nővére egyetlen fiának adta. Ő is a kilátó felé ment, ha elkíséri őket lehet megtudja kérdezni őket róla.</p>
<p>-Micsoda véletlen! Én is arra megyek sétálni. Elkísérlek titeket, nincs messze! Oh, és nem kell engem magázni, hívjatok csak Amáliának.-mosolygott rájuk Amália.</p>
<p>-Köszönjük szépen Amália! Én Eszti vagyok, ő Kriszti és mellette Iván, de jobban szereti, ha Ivnek hívják. Csodálatos, hogy megismerhettünk!-mutatta be magukat Eszti, ahogy a másik két gyerek felé intett.</p>
<p>-Igen, nagyon örülünk, hogy megismerhettük.-mondta Iv. Kriszti bólintott.</p>
<p>-Gyertek gyerekek, jó felé indultatok.-mondta Amália és a kilátó felé vette az irányt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mióta megismerték Amáliát Iv egy furcsa kötödést érez iránta, mint a családjához. Amikor hallja a hangját emlékszik egy másik hangra, amit még kettő-három éves korában hallhatott utoljára. A dédnagymamájának a hangja, ahogy minden féle tündérekről és trollokról mesél neki a messzi földekről. Nem segíti az érzést az sem, hogy Amáliának van egy nyaklánca, ami pont olyan, mint a sajátja.</p>
<p>Anyukája azt mesélte, hogy először a dédnagymamájáé volt, aztán a nagypapájáé, majd apjáé és most az övé. Nagypapájától azt hallotta, hogy a dédinagymamájának a kishúga is birtokában van egy azonos nyaklánccal.</p>
<p>És itt nincs tévedés. Ez a két nyaklánc ugyanaz. A medál keretén a kifaragások, a szivárvány színű kövek a lila ásvány körül, amit soha nem tudott beazonosítani. Egy kiköpött másolat lógott Amália nyakában. Ezt persze nem csak Iv vette észre.</p>
<p>-Mesélj.. Iv, ugye?-kérdezte Amália, mielőtt válaszként bólintást nem kapott, majd folytatta.-Nagyon szép a nyakláncod, honnan vetted, a nővéremnek is olyan volt.</p>
<p>-Nem én vettem, már a negyedik generáció vagyok a családban aki megörökölte.-válaszolt Iv.</p>
<p>-Tudod kié volt először?</p>
<p>-Persze, a dédnagymamámé volt és egy azonos nyaklánca volt a húgának is, legalábbis nekem ezt mondták. Kulcsi Emese volt a neve, miután hozzá ment a dédnagyapámhoz, a leánykori neve Búzás Emese volt. Valahol egy kis településen születtek és később költöztek el Budafokra.-válaszolt Iv.</p>
<p>-Az nagyon érdekes, az én nővéremnek is az volt a neve és itt született, majd elköltözött Budafokra és elvesztettük a kapcsolatot. Neki volt még ilyen nyaklánca.-nézett le a saját nyakláncára Amália.</p>
<p>-Gondolja, hogy ugyanarról az emberről beszélünk?-soha nem ismerte meg a dédnagymamája testvérét, csak hallott róla. Izgatott volt, hogy végre talán megismerheti.</p>
<p>-Lehet, ha szeretnétek meglátogathattok és mutathatok róla képeket, akkor biztosan megtudhatjuk.-Amália meglepődött, hogy így ismerné meg a családját , akik még életben vannak, de ennek ellenére nagyon örült. Végre nem egyedül kell ezzel a borzalommal foglalkoznia. Ráadásul ennek a fiúnak nagyon erős a mágikus aurája.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>